mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills List
ALL SKILLS ON THIS PAGE ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE, INCLUDING DESCRIPTION, EFFECT, RANGE, AND USE. SKILLS WILL BE FINALIZED UPON RELEASE!! Skills List HUNTERS: ' ' F Rank: Taunt Cooldown: 25 Seconds ' ' E Rank: “Storm Chop” Range: Limited Cooldown: 25 Seconds Quickly delivers a powerful horizontal chop that creates a tornado which can strike multiple targets even through walls with Wind/Cut element damage. ' ' D Rank: “Deploy Option” Range: Unimited Duration: 6 seconds Cooldown: 25 Seconds User points and summons 3 small hovering drones that fires 5 volleys of shots in the direction it was triggered. ' ' C Rank: “Buster Knuckle” Range: Close Cooldown: 1 minute Creates a conical forward facing blast that harmlessly sends players flying and blocks incoming shots. (Does not work on NPC enemies) ' ' B Rank: “Ice Wall” Duration: 50 seconds Cooldown: 49 seconds Creates 5 pillars of ice which can block incoming shots or be used as a platform, but can be shattered upon physical contact by anyone other than the creator. Each pillar acts independently of the others. Can be kept up indefinitely with good timing if not shattered. ' ' A Rank: “Valiant Charge” Range: Contact Cooldown: 2 Minutes Dashes the same length as a default dash in any direction while emitting a brilliant damaging aura of power. Can make grazing hits on enemies and players, but players will still take damage if colliding with an enemy or shot. Can be also used to air dash in any direction. ' ' ' S Rank: “Repair Beacon” Cooldown: 2 minutes 30 seconds Jabs a spike into the ground which causes a short range area of effect heal for everyone, including rival faction members. Lasts 30 seconds and covers 5 meters around. (The following skills have not been added and are subject to change) SA Rank: "Copy"' Allows the user to temporarily copy the last used skill of the target. UH Rank: “Azure Anthem” Final Skill. Upon death, receive full HP again. Auto-activates. GAIN: ' ' F Rank: Taunt Cooldown: 25 Seconds ' ' E Rank: “Spider Mines” Range: Close Duration: 30 seconds Cooldown: 15 seconds Leaves behind 3 mines that upon detection of a target, will chase it down. Lasts about 30 seconds. ' ' D Rank: “Death Blossom Turret” Range: Close to Mid Range detection, unlimited ranged shots Duration: 15 Seconds Cooldown: 15 Seconds Summons an over the shoulder gatling gun which fires a volley of bullets at nearby targets alternating between each one starting slow but speeds up. Lasts about 15 seconds. ' ' C Rank: “Special Delivery” Range: Unlimited Duration: Takes longer to target at longer ranges Cooldown: 1 minute Puts a target circle on the floor under a target. After a short countdown, a laser strikes from orbit, filling the target circle. ' ' B Rank: “Neutron Bomb” Range: Duration: Cooldown: Tosses a grenade that once detonated, creates a large dome of damaging energy. ' ' A Rank: “Pickpocket” Range: Close Cooldown: If the skill hits the target enemy, it has a chance to take Zeny from the target. ' ' ' S Rank: “Healing Service” Drops a healing field which lasts for 1 minute. Has to be payed zeny to heal. (The following skills have not been added and are subject to change) SA Rank: "Gravity Bomb"' UH Rank: “Phoenix Ashes” Become invulnerable for a short period of time. At the end of the timer, the user explodes in an AOE attack, but returns at full HP MAVERICKS: ' ' F Rank: Taunt Cooldown: 25 Seconds ' ' ' E Rank: “Seismic Stomp” Range: Short Duration: Cooldown: Stomps the ground making 3 rocks shoot up out of the ground in a straight line dealing Earth element damage and blocking incoming projectiles. ' ' D Rank: “Slayer Wave” Range: Limited Cooldown: User slashes sending a large powerful projectile cocked at an angle that can hit multiple enemies even through walls. ' ' C Rank: “Energy Geyser” Range: Close Cooldown Slaps their hand to the floor and channels energy forward a set distance to instantly create a small radius of concentrated energy under someone’s feet. Contact results in instant death. ' ' B Rank: “Maverick Infection” Range: Close Duration: Cooldown: AOE skill that creates a field of energy around the user damaging nearby targets. ' ' A Rank: “Core Siphon” Range: Close Cooldown: If the skill hits the target enemy, health is taken from the target. Health taken is the same as damage dealt. Possible to kill targets with this skill.' ' ' S Rank: “Viral Regeneration” Cooldown: 3 minutes 10 seconds Creates a viral aura around the user healing them for 30 seconds. (The following skills have not been added and are subject to change)' ' '' SA Rank: “Sigma Beam” Summons a Sigma-head cannon which fires a massive laser from it’s mouth. UH Rank: “Maverick-Mode” Final Skill. When active, all damage dealt to the player becomes healing damage until the duration ends. Can be activated at will, but will auto-activate upon death.